


Smoft Times

by i_can_get_extra_with_my_fics



Series: The Not Multi Chapter Fic Shrine [39]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23333818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_can_get_extra_with_my_fics/pseuds/i_can_get_extra_with_my_fics
Summary: Just some musical gays singing musical songs.
Relationships: Evan Hansen/Connor Murphy
Series: The Not Multi Chapter Fic Shrine [39]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589902
Kudos: 25





	Smoft Times

Connor had decided the second he heard it that Evan’s laugh was the single greatest sound in the universe. On top of that was that Evan was the only vaild reason to live.

No, he was not open to criticism. It was fact at this point.

Now, as much as Connor loved Evan with every fiber of his being, the shorter boy could be a little shit sometimes.

For example, during one of their Spotify adventures (aka playing the same Broadway playlist again) there was a back to back run of love songs. Connor sang everyone or them.

“Boy you got me helpless. Look into your eyes and the sky’s the limit I’m helpless. Down for the count and I’m drowning in ‘em.” It was sung so softly. You could tell Connor didn’t want the world to hear. But Evan was laying on his boyfriend’s chest, they were cuddled up on Connor’s bed, and he heard every word.

“And, I’m, stupid with love. I wanna get it. I wanna get it, somehow. Smart with meth but stupid with love. I wanna get it. I didn’t get it until now.” Evan hit Connor’s arm at the lyric change. The other laughed and nearly missed a line or two.

“Oh god, what if when he sees me, I like him and he knows it? What if he opens up a door, and I can’t close it? What happens then? If when he holds me my heart is set in motion? I’m not prepared for that. I’m scared of breaking open. But still, I can help from hoping, to find someone to talk to. Who likes the way I am. Someone who when he sees me, wants to again.” Connor grabbed his phone and paused the music. “And I am almost 99% sure that I found him.” Evan blushed at his boyfriend’s words.

“You know,” Evan mused, you always pretend to be a tough guy with literally anyone else, but when it’s only us, you are literally the floofyest person ever and it’s adorable.

Connor pinned Evan to the bed. Evan’s face turned bright red. His mind instantly going to dirtier fantasies.

“Would the floofyest person ever do this?” Connor whispered into Evan’s ear.

He went down to Evan’s neck. The bottom braced himself for hickies already locating the foundation in his room with a mental map. What he got was Connor spam kissing his neck. Evan started giggling uncontrollably.

Connor stopped for a moment and captured Evan’s lips before going back to spam kissing Evan’s neck. Earning more giggles from the other.


End file.
